coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
2011
Events *3rd January - Sophie Webster and Sian Powers are caught having sex by Sally Webster. Tyrone Dobbs and Sally share a passionate kiss. *7th January - Tracy Barlow names Becky McDonald as her attacker after waking up from the assault. Becky is arrested. Sally Webster allows husband Kevin to believe she slept with Tyrone Dobbs, but this backfires when Kevin then thumps Tyrone. Kevin later tells Sally he is filing for divorce. *10th January - Claire Peacock confesses that she was the one who attacked Tracy Barlow. John Stape confesses to Joy Fishwick that he buried her son Colin (who Joy didn't know was dead), then accidentally suffocates her to prevent her from calling out to a visiting neighbour. *14th January - Claire Peacock and her two sons Joshua and Freddie abscond to France with the help of several residents before the police can arrest Claire for assaulting Tracy Barlow, possibly sparing her a prison sentence (Final appearances of the characters). *24th January - Owen Armstrong finds out that Eileen Grimshaw, his secretary at the Builder's Yard, paid £10,000 from the yard's takings into her own bank account. Eddie and Anna Windass meet their foster daughter Faye Butler (First appearance of the character). *28th January - Gary Windass is discharged from the army after being convicted of assaulting a Police Officer. *4th February - Joy Fishwick's funeral takes place. Tracy Barlow attends a court hearing to appeal her 2007 conviction for murder. The conviction is overturned. Steve McDonald gives Tracy a job as barmaid at the Rovers to stop her leaving Weatherfield with their daughter Amy. Rosie Webster uses her half-brother Jack for a mother-and-baby photo shoot audition and accidentally takes the wrong baby home, but dad Kevin manages to retrieve his son. Leanne Barlow finds out about Nick Tilsley trying to make alcoholic Peter Barlow drink. *10th February - Tracy Barlow tells Peter Barlow that his wife Leanne had an affair with Nick Tilsley. *11th February - Sally Webster finds out that her boyfriend Jeff Cullen and her daughter Rosie's agent Alfie are one and the same. *14th February - At Peter and Leanne Barlow's marriage blessing, Peter demands a divorce, telling the congregation about Leanne's affair with Nick Tilsley. *18th February - Peter and Leanne Barlow reconcile, following their recent separation over Leanne’s affair with Nick Tilsley. *21st February - Steve McDonald wins £5,000 at blackjack and decides to give Dev Alahan the money as Steve's wife Becky stole that amount from the Corner Shop when the McDonalds needed it to pay off Becky's half-sister Kylie Turner. *25th February - Eileen Grimshaw is arrested for embezzling money from Owen Armstrong Construction but is only given a caution as it's her first offence and she returned the £10,000 she stole. Steve McDonald tells Dev and Sunita Alahan that he was responsible for stealing £5,000 from the Corner Shop safe, covering for his wife Becky. Maria Connor takes the job of PA at Underworld. *28th February - Maria Connor starts at Underworld as PA. David Platt announces he is engaged to ''Candy", a cage dancer he met on holiday. Becky McDonald tells Dev and Sunita Alahan that she stole the £5,000 from the Corner Shop safe, a crime her husband Steve had previously confessed to in order to protect Becky. *3rd March - Frank Foster tries to rape Maria Connor during a business meeting at his house. Maria manages to fight him off. *4th March - It is revealed that "Candy", David Platt's fiance that he met on holiday, is none other than Kylie Turner. *7th March - Edna Hargreaves, a customer at the salon, dies from natural causes while under the drier. Graeme Proctor agrees to marry Xin Chiang as she faces deportation when her visa expires. Repairs are completed on the Corner Shop flat, The Kabin and the Kabin flat following the December 2010 tram crash. The Kabin re-opens. *10th March - Tina McIntyre and Graeme Proctor stage a fake break-up in the Rovers. Graeme is to marry Xin Chiang so she won't be deported. *11th March - Sophie Webster falls from the roof of the Weatherfield Fellowship Church, having contemplated suicide but been talked down by her choir Pastor and then lost her footing. *14th March - Liz McDonald returns from an extended holiday in Spain and finds out that Tracy Barlow is out of Redford Prison and has unofficial custody of her and Steve's daughter Amy. *18th March - Frank Foster cancels his order with Underworld when Maria Connor (unsuccessfully) tries to put Tracy Barlow off dating him. Liz McDonald finds out the truth about Steve and Becky McDonald's arrangement to buy Max Turner from Kylie Turner and how Becky looted the Corner Shop. *21st March - Becky McDonald gets drunk and assaults half-sister Kylie Turner, then bars licensee Liz McDonald from the Rovers, using her position as owner Steve McDonald's wife. Janice Battersby finds out that Trevor Dean has returned to the area. Frank Foster re-signs a contract with Underworld when Maria Connor apologises to him for "misreading" a come-on from him which she thought was intended rape, and later slandering him. Maria only did so to save the factory from going under. Kevin Webster decides not to sell No.4, saving Sally and Sophie from being put out on the street. *25th March - Janice Battersby and Trevor Dean leave Weatherfield to go travelling abroad (Final appearances of both characters). Sally and Kevin Webster call off their divorce when Kevin wins £200,000 on a scratchcard - but only to decide on Sally's entitlement. *1st April - Nick's Bistro opens in Viaduct Street. Steve McDonald agrees to sell the Rovers to Jim McDonald. He and Liz McDonald get back together. *4th April - Audrey Roberts signs her salon over to grandson David Platt but in name only as she will still be in charge until she retires or dies. *7th April - David Platt and Kylie Turner have their stag and hen parties. Gail McIntyre offers Kylie £1,000 to disappear before the wedding, wanting her away from David. *8th April - David Platt and Kylie Turner and Graeme Proctor and Xin Chiang are married in a double-wedding. Kylie turns up at the last minute, using the money Gail McIntyre paid her to disappear to buy a dress and book a honeymoon. Graeme and Xin get married as Xin faces deportation unless she gets a visa to stay in the country. Norris Cole finds out about the scam and threatens to stop the wedding but doesn't. *11th April - Faced with finding the money to buy the Rovers so that he can run it with Liz, Jim McDonald attempts to deceptively obtain £120,000 from a building society but he is apprehended by the police and arrested. *14th April - Jim McDonald faces prison for armed robbery. Her dream of owning the Rovers in ruins, Liz McDonald leaves Weatherfield. *15th April - Frank Foster buys into Underworld. Maria Connor quits her job as PA at the factory when she hears the news as Frank tried to rape her. Katy Armstrong tells Chesney Brown that she's pregnant with his baby. Tracy Barlow finds out that Steve and Becky McDonald were going to snatch Amy Barlow and disallows Steve from seeing his daughter again. *18th April - A court injunction preventing Kevin Webster from accessing his £200,000 scratchcard winnings is lifted after a hearing in which Sally Webster tries to claim entitlement to a share of the money. Maria Connor reports Frank Foster to the police for attempted rape. *21st April - Frank Foster is arrested for the attempted rape of Maria Connor but is released without charge as there's not enough evidence against him. *28th April - Mary Taylor reports Graeme and Xin Proctor to immigration as Graeme and Xin only married recently so that Xin would get a visa to stay in the country. *29th April - Graeme and Xin Proctor are interviewed by Bob Stephenson from immigration. *1st May - Steve McDonald and Tracy Barlow take their daughter Amy to Blackpool for the day. Steve has to lie about his whereabouts to his wife Becky. *2nd May - Becky McDonald finds out that Steve went to Blackpool with Tracy and Amy Barlow and didn't tell her. *9th May - Claudia Colby finds out that her boyfriend Marc Selby is a cross-dresser. Amy Barlow is rushed to Weatherfield General after having an allergic reaction. *12th May - Dennis Tanner, now living rough on the streets, visits Coronation Street for the first time since 1968. *13th May - Rosie Webster dumps Jason Grimshaw over a bet Jason made with Tommy Duckworth that he could split up Sophie Webster and Sian Powers. A homeless Dennis Tanner reunites with his old flame Rita Sullivan, and moves in with her until he gets back on his feet. *16th May - Sean Tully and Marcus Dent resume their relationship. When Alan and Dorothy Hoyle learn about John Stape's dual identity as Colin Fishwick, he ties them up and locks them in their cellar. *19th May - Owen Armstrong finds out that his sixteen-year-old daughter Katy is pregnant by her boyfriend Chesney Brown. Chesney finds out that John Stape has trapped Alan and Dorothy Hoyle in their cellar. *20th May - Kevin Webster is almost crushed by a car while using a damaged hydraulic lift at Websters' Auto Centre. Tyrone Dobbs hit the machine with a hammer in a rage but didn't mean to damage it. *23rd May - Steve McDonald and Tracy Barlow discover that their daughter Amy has been making herself sick so that they will get along. *26th May - Sally Webster turns down a marriage proposal from Jeff Cullen. *27th May - Owen Armstrong Construction carries out a digging operation at Underworld to investigate a drain blockage. John Stape joins the digging team and unearths the body of Colin Fishwick, who he buried there a year ago. Fiz Stape finds him with the body. *30th May - John and Fiz Stape dump Colin Fishwick's corpse in Weatherfield Canal. After a tip-off from Steve McDonald, a social worker calls at the Rovers to investigate Max Turner's living situation. *31st May - Fiz Stape follows John Stape to Alan and Dorothy Hoyle's house and finds out that he has been holding Chesney Brown and the Hoyles captive in the cellar. She then overhears him admitting that he murdered Joy Fishwick and Charlotte Hoyle. Realising that he has lost the trust and support of his wife, John does a runner. *1st June - Max Turner is returned to foster care when social services find out from David Platt that Steve and Becky McDonald paid £25,000 to Kylie Platt in order to buy the child. *2nd June - Confessed murderer John Stape, on the run from the police, abducts his daughter Hope and runs off. *3rd June - Becky McDonald assaults Tracy Barlow with a sledgehammer, believing that she put social services onto the McDonalds regarding Max Turner's welfare. Steve McDonald stops her by admitting it was him. John Stape, on the run from the police, hands his daughter Hope over to Fiz Stape but jumps off the roof of Weatherfield General. Police later find no body where John fell, indicating that he survived the fall. *6th June - Fiz Stape is charged with fraudulently obtaining Joy Fishwick's inheritance as the aftermath of John Stape's departure continues. *9th June - Fiz Stape is bailed pending a trial on fraud charges for claiming Joy Fishwick's inheritance. *10th June - Graeme Proctor confesses to his girlfriend Tina McIntyre that he has slept with and fallen in love with Xin Proctor, who he married only as part of a visa scam but has grown genuinely close to. *13th June - Graeme and Xin Proctor move to London (Final appearance of both characters). *16th June - Steve McDonald gives Stella Price the job of manager at the Rovers (First appearance of Stella Price). After tricking Tracy Barlow into signing a custody agreement giving him more time with their daughter Amy by hinting that he was going to give the job to her, Steve blows the whistle and sacks Tracy. Tommy Duckworth and Tina McIntyre go on a date. *17th June - Sunita Alahan turns down two marriage proposals from a persistent Dev Alahan. First appearances of Eva Price and Karl Munro. *20th June - Sylvia Goodwin finds out that her daughter-in-law Hayley Cropper is a transsexual. Steve McDonald decides to file for divorce from Becky McDonald. *24th June - A hoodie armed with a baseball bat tries to steal the takings from Barlow's Bookies but Stella Price tackles him and he runs off. *27th June - A brawl breaks out in the Rovers during a party thrown by Becky McDonald for Jason Grimshaw's 28th birthday. Owner Steve McDonald returns from a break in the middle of the chaos. *30th June - Peter Barlow finds out that Stella Price is Leanne Barlow's mother. *1st July - On Leanne Barlow's 30th birthday, Stella Price reveals to Leanne and Eva Price that she is Leanne's mother. Leanne is disgusted with Stella. *4th July - Fiz Stape is arrested and charged with the murders of Colin Fishwick, Charlotte Hoyle and Joy Fishwick, although she had nothing to do with any of the three deaths. She asks Roy and Hayley Cropper to look after her daughter Hope. *7th July - Sophie Webster transfers £20,000 from her dad's bank account to fraudulent charity Roof & Refuge's account, without Kevin's knowledge or consent. *8th July - Julie Carp finds out that the Grimshaws are related to Dennis Tanner. Roof & Refuge's con is unmasked as Rob White disappears with £20,000 that Sophie Webster stole from her dad Kevin, believing that the charity needed the money to buy a house for the homeless. Kevin tackles James Cunningham, believing he was in on the scam. *11th July - Amber Kalirai returns to Weatherfield on a break from university. Leanne Barlow finds out that she's pregnant with husband Peter's baby. *16th July - Leanne Barlow suffers a miscarriage. *21st July - Ken Barlow rumbles and foils his grandson James Cunningham's scheme to borrow £50,000 against No.1 and leave with the money. James manages to flee after assaulting Ken, preventing him from phoning the police. *22nd July - Izzy Armstrong is mugged, intensifying Gary Windass's instinct to be around her to protect her. He punches Sean Tully in the Rovers, accusing him of making Izzy lie to avoid spending time with him. *25th July - Gary Windass locks Izzy Armstrong inside 28 Grayling Street and keeps her prisoner there, believing that he is protecting her. He realises the insanity of what he's done when Owen Armstrong breaks in to rescue her. *28th July - Steve McDonald and Tracy Barlow sleep together. Steve is seeking a divorce from Becky McDonald. *1st August - Dev and Sunita Alahan find out that Amber Kalirai has failed her exams and flunked out of University. *4th August - Becky McDonald starts work at Nick's Bistro and sleeps with Nick Tilsley. Tina McIntyre moves out out the Corner Shop flat and into No.9. *5th August - Nick Tilsley and Becky McDonald decide to call off their one-day relationship, realising that Becky is still in love with Steve McDonald. *8th August - Chris Gray explains to Cheryl Gray and Maria Connor that he has been behaving strangely recently because he has a brain tumour. *11th August - Chris Gray gets confirmation that he has a brain tumour. *15th August - Frank Foster and Carla Connor get engaged. *19th August - In Norcross Prison awaiting trial for murder, Fiz Stape rumbles a drug trafficking ring but refuses to name Ruth Walsh as the supplier to the prison governor after her cellmate, Ginny Portis, almost kills herself by overdosing. *1st September - Tyrone Dobbs, Kirk Sutherland and Tommy Duckworth kidnap Leon Southam who is smuggling drugs into Norcross Prison - in the hope of keeping Fiz Stape safe. *4th September - A drunken Carla Connor crashes her car into Barlow's Bookies, hitting Stella Price in the process. *7th September - First appearance of Kirsty Soames. Tommy Duckworth bribes her to flirt with Tyrone Dobbs. *9th September - Tracy Barlow returns after staying in London for several weeks, and announces that she is pregnant. *19th September - Carla Connor calls off her wedding to Frank Foster. In response, he sexually assaults her. *21st September - Frank Foster is arrested for the alleged rape of Carla Connor. *22nd September - Peter Barlow is arrested for beating Frank Foster. *23rd September - Frank Foster is arrested a second time for the rape of Carla Connor, and is held in police custody. *29th September - Carla Connor attempts suicide by taking an overdose of sleeping pills. *30th September - Bill Webster suffers a heart attack. An estranged Kevin and Sally Webster sleep together. *21st October - John Stape returns to the Street after surviving a fall from the roof of Weatherfield General four months previously. He sits in his car and watches Rosie Webster. *24th October - Fiz Stape's murder trial begins. John Stape arranges to view No.12, calling himself "Mr Chips". *26th October - John Stape kidnaps Rosie Webster for a second time. He poses as a client wanting to purchase Jason Grimshaw's flat and decides to hold her overnight so he can give her information which proves that his wife Fiz is not guilty of murder. *27th October - Fiz Stape is found guilty of the murder of Colin Fishwick, and John Stape is critically injured in a car crash after being chased by Kevin Webster. *28th October - John Stape confesses his crimes to the police and subsequently dies from severe injuries sustained in a car crash. *31st October - Fiz Stape is sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Colin Fishwick, despite husband John's deathbed confession. *7th November - Schmeichel is diagnosed with liver disease and possible cancer, and a distraught Chesney Brown vows to do everything he can to save his dog. *11th November - Lloyd Mullaney discovers Cheryl Gray's affair with ex-husband Chris and is heartbroken. *14th November - Schmeichel is put to sleep after suffering from cancer, leaving Chesney Brown devastated. *17th November - Fiz Stape is released from Norcross Prison on bail. *18th November - Lloyd Mullaney knocks Chris Gray unconscious and as he is admitted to hospital, Chris is forced to admit to Cheryl that he lied about his brain tumour. Cheryl and son Russ leave the Street. *21st November - Chris Gray leaves the Street after losing his job and his flat when the residents discover he's been lying about his brain tumour in order to reunite with Cheryl. *24th November - Dennis Tanner goes missing after a woman named Norma Fountain comes looking for him. *25th November - Ciaran McCarthy leaves the Street after his wedding with Michelle Connor is off and she doesn't want to return to life on a cruise ship with him, so he goes alone. *28th November - Max Turner moves into No.8 with David and Kylie Platt after they gained custody of him, however he goes missing on their first day with him. *2nd December - Sophie Webster and Sian Powers decide to elope to Scotland but are persuaded not to when Sally and Rosie Webster turn up at the coach station. *15th December - Lloyd Mullaney leaves Weatherfield after deciding there is nothing left for him there. *16th December - Tracy Barlow suffers a miscarriage. *19th December - Tracy Barlow falls down the stairs of 15a Victoria Street after confronting Becky McDonald when she suspects her of having an affair with Steve. *22nd December - Tracy Barlow makes up a false story that Becky McDonald pushed her down the stairs of 15a Victoria Street and caused her miscarriage. *23rd December - Katy Armstrong gives birth to a baby boy, Joseph. *25th December - Becky McDonald's flat is accidentally set on fire. She is saved by Nick Tilsley and rushed to hospital. *29th December - The day of Sian Powers and Sophie Webster's wedding arrives but Sian ends up fleeing the chapel after Sophie slips up on her vows. *30th December - Sian Powers leaves the Street after her relationship with Sophie Webster falls apart. See also *Coronation Street in 2011 *Category:2011 episodes External links *2011 at Wikipedia Category:2011